1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in controls for electrical appliances or devices, and, more particularly, to such controls which are suitable for use in controlling electrical fan motors or the like in speed and direction, and in addition to control the fan in combination with other electrical apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with increased emphasis upon fuel economy, electrical ceiling fans have become of popular and wide-spread usage.
Typically, ceiling fans are connected onto an overhead light fixture to be operated by wall mounted light switches. Often times, such ceiling fans are provided with speed controls, as well as direction controls, usually mounted directly upon the motor housing. Sometimes, especially when light fixtures are connected in combination with the fan fixture, separate light switches are provided on the fan housing assembly for independent control of such lights, as well. Typically, the fan motor and lights, if any, require a person to gain access to the control switches on the housing, either by standing upon a ladder or chair, or sometimes, by operation of strings or chains to the respective switches on the fan housing. The chair or ladder requirements can be sometimes hazardous, especially to elderly persons where a fall can be particularly dangerous. Strings or chains hanging from the fixture also can be annoying or distrubing to the decor of the room.
Alternatively, controls for operating an overhead ceiling fan and associated electrical accessories, such as lights or the like, have been mounted as a part of a wall switch, but with numerous control wires interconnecting the control switches and the fan and fan accessories being required. Such arrangement requires considerable wiring or re-wiring, as well as the provision of multi-conductor cables by which control can be had.
What is needed is a fan motor and accessory control system in which no special electrical wiring is needed other than that commonly used in the wiring of an overhead fixture to enable a fan motor to be controlled in its direction and speed, and to enable independent control of associated electronic apparatuses such as lights or the like.
One circuit which has been advanced by Applicant to solve many of these problems is set forth in copending patent application Ser. No. 318,393, filed Nov. 5, 1981, entitled Remote Load Selector Circuit and Method.